


The Lights of Insomnia

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Episode Ignis Verse 2, M/M, Slow Burn, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The Starscourge has been wiped out by the King and his Crownsguard. Now it’s time to rebuild and restore Insomnia to its rightful glory.





	The Lights of Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustkeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustkeeper/gifts).



> This was written for mr-smith-i-need-you over on tumblr. They requested something set in V2 ending, and this is what I came up with for them. I've decided to use the 'Five Times-One Time' format (Five Times Ignis Tries to Confess-One Time Noctis Confesses). Please enjoy!

* * *

~ ** _One_** ~

Dawn returns to Eos after a ten year hiatus, the chosen King fighting with his friends along side of him to end the Starscourge. A decade of no light - the first dawn has many people standing outside, waiting for it to arrive with bated breath. It’s a scene that Ignis will never forget, as he stands with his King and three friends, all worse for wear from their battle, but alive.

His eyes - eyes that should have been taken away from him, but the Kings of the past had listened to Noctis and returned them to him - do not linger on the horizon like everyone else’s do. He can hear Prompto talking excitedly to Gladio, who carries the same excitement in his tone. The Prince -  _King_  - laughs when it’s polite to do so, but Ignis can tell that he’s tired. They’re all exhausted, the result of their successful fight against Ardyn clear in how each of them moves. But they stand tall together, waiting for the first rays of sunlight to grace their kingdom. Three men looking towards the horizon, and one looking at the person standing next to him.

Ignis watches Noctis, the ten years they’d been apart shown through the age that defines his facial features now. Facial hair - something he never would have thought Noctis could be capable of growing - covers his jawline, making him look more like his father than himself. He stares openly at him, admiring his King’s radiance, as the sun begins to poke up over the horizon. The cheers that the Glaives make, and anyone that had been brave enough to enter Insomnia fill the area, as it begins to rise up in the sky.

A single tear falls from Noctis’ left eye, Ignis becoming overwhelmed with emotion as he sees true happiness return to his King’s face. The smile that blooms there is one that he had assumed he would never see again, not after the horrific events in Altissia. The love that he feels for the man beside him almost comes out of his mouth, his heart singing with the same happiness that is still etched to Noctis’ face.

The King turns towards him, Ignis turning his head to look at the sunrise, hoping that he had not been caught by him. “We did it, Ignis.” A hand touches his shoulder, drawing his attention back down to Noctis’ eyes. “No more darkness.”

“We did well, Your Majesty.” He nods his head, his arm burning where Noctis’ hand stays on his body. “Your father would be proud.” He bows his head in respect for the deceased, knowing that it still weighs heavy on the King’s mind. “But now comes the challenging part.”

“Rebuilding.”

“Exactly, Your Majesty.” He smiles, dawn bathing their ruined home in more light. “But, we will work together to build a better, and stronger, Insomnia.”

“You’ll be by my side?”

For a moment, he hears the way that the twenty year old would ask him that same question, after difficult fights on the field. The words of love come rushing back to the tip of his tongue, but he stops himself from saying something that will ruin the moment at hand. If he admits to Noctis his feelings right now, he’s afraid that this first dawn will be tainted by his inability to keep his thoughts to himself. Instead, he takes a knee, and places his right arm over his chest, bowing his head to his King.

“Always, Your Majesty.”

***

~ ** _Two_** ~

The rebuilding of Insomnia takes quite some time. The damage that had hit their beloved Crown Cit was extensive, reaching to the far outskirts thanks to the Niflheim Army. The four moved back into the Citadel that first day, wanting the rest of the citizens of Lucis to know that it is safe to be there. More people begin to trickle back into the city once the word got out, and with more people returning, it gives them more abled bodies to help rebuild at a quicker pace.

Ignis is by Noctis’ side every single day, helping to keep him abreast on what is happening outside of the Citadel. Their kingdom runs fine on its own, Noctis more or less serving as a figurehead - one that helps to maintain the peace, instead of someone needing to fight for it. Their world had gone through so much, that no one has any desire to create a conflict. Ignis knows that it is only a matter of time before this brief moment of peace will end, and so he prepares in the best way that he knows how. He studies.

He enters the throne room, and sees Noctis sitting on his throne, looking a little bored. But, the expression on his face changes when he sees that it’s him that’s walking up to him. That look - it’s similar to what he’d seen the day that dawn returned, true happiness returning to Noctis’ face. He reciprocates the smile, bowing his head as he greets the King.

“Good morning, Your Majesty. I trust you had an enjoyable evening last night?” He asks, staying down below the throne.

“We need to rebuild faster, Specs. I can only watch the same recorded programming so many times.” Noctis laughs, that jovial sound bringing the smile back to his lips. “Other than that, yes - my evening was nice. How was yours? Were you up reading more material for my benefit?” 

“As a matter of fact, I was.” Ignis holds up a book, and walks up the stairs to stand next to the throne. “I think that it would be beneficial for you to read this, as it will help when the time comes.”

“This is a book about war. I don’t want to read about anything that has anything to do with war.” Noctis sets the book down, a stern look on his face. “We did not suffer just to have the same conflict return.”

“Are you using the royal ‘We’, or do you mean all of us as a collective?” He asks, keeping his eyes on the King, who gives him a look that he hasn’t seen since Noctis had been in high school. “Do not give me that look, Your Majesty. It is a serious question. Do you mean yourself, or all of us?”

“All of us!” Noctis groans, and holds up the book. “This is biased. We know the victors wrote this book. Who is to say that this isn’t the wrong side of the story?”

The pride that he feels at that moment makes him realize that maybe Noctis has paid more attention than he thought. “A very wise comment, Your Majesty.” He returns, pleased to see Noctis questioning. “But, even if it is from the wrong side of the story, it is still a story that you should get to know so that you do not make the same mistake during your reign.”

“You have such confidence in me, Specs. How am I supposed to be a wise King, when my Strategist is treating me in such a way?” The King sets the book down on his lap, and gives a small wave of his hand.

Stifling a laugh with a cough, he gives a bow of his head. “Forgive me, Your Majesty. I am just trying to better educate you, should the need arise to use some of these tactics in the future. That is all.” He walks down the steps, and begins to walk back towards the large double doors.

“Wait, Ignis!” He stops, and turns back to look at him, the love returning to his chest as he sees the look of resolution on Noctis’ face. “Fine. If you think that it’s necessary for me to learn what’s in this text, I will. We both know that I don’t know what I’m doing, but if you help guide me, then I won’t feel like such a fake King.”

“It is my duty to do that for you, Your Majesty. As you said, I am your Strategist. That book gives you a glimpse at one way to handle certain strategies. In effect, I am doing my job.” He smirks, as he sees Noctis roll his eyes, but then sees the smile return to his lips. “I need to go and meet with the others in another part of town. Study, Your Majesty. I will see you later.” He gives his King another bow, then resumes walking to the doors.

“You just love to have the last word, don’t you, Specs?” Noctis calls out to him. “Well, you don’t get that luxury. Not today!”

Glad that the King cannot see his face, he doesn’t have to hide the large grin that comment causes. That swell of love returns to his chest, the desire to admit it to him through their friendly banter is almost too easy to not take. The words begin to form, but then he changes his mind at the last second. “As you wish, Your Majesty.” He pushes the doors open, and as he leaves, he can hear the King behave in a way that a monarch should not, which makes him laugh openly as he walks away from the throne room.

He will show him who gets the last word.

***

~ ** _Three_** ~

Nights can be more stressful than the days for Ignis. During the day, he is going at a steady pace, no moment for him to rest. But as soon as the work day is done, and he retires back to his apartment, he’s left alone to stew in his thoughts. He knows that he can call either Prompto or Gladio, but his two friends have been busy with helping organize all the construction happening in Insomnia. He doesn’t wish to bother them, and instead winds up working more on his down time, not knowing what else to do with himself.

Sleep is almost nonexistent for him. It’s difficult for him to shut his head off, going through all the events of the day as soon as his head hits the pillow. Thoughts about how they need to be moving faster to get things back to how they used to be, how it’s enough but not enough at the same time. They’re making progress, but it doesn’t feel like it’s quick enough.

He gets out of bed, and puts on a pair of sweatpants, and an old undershirt. He puts on his trainers, and grabs his key, tying it to the string on the inside of his waistband, and then heads out of his apartment on the twentieth floor of the Citadel. The Citadel is eerily quiet, but he’s grown used to it. Taking the elevator up to the top floor, he exits the elevator and heads to the door to the right, which leads to a short flight of stairs that takes him out to the top of the building.

Pockets of light are scattered throughout the city, nowhere near its former luminescence, but it’s getting there. Every day more people trickle back in to the Crown City, the success of their restoring certain utilities helps to bring them back. It’s a warm summer night, and even from this height, he doesn’t need a jacket. He walks over to his favorite spot, and stops mid stride when he sees someone sitting on the bench he likes to sit on.

Clearing his throat, he sees the person look over at him as he approaches the bench. “I was not aware that you liked coming up here too, Your Majesty.” He bows his head towards Noctis, who scoots over to give him room to sit with him. “Shouldn’t you been in bed?”

“I could say the same thing to you, Ignis.” There is mirth in Noctis’ voice, which helps him relax a little. “What are you doing up so late?”

“I’m afraid that I don’t sleep very much. Not since before our little road trip.” He admits, sleeping out on the road not as easy as it had been when he had the comforts of his own bed back home. But now that he’s home, it doesn’t feel the same - not in the slightest. “What about you?”

“Ignis, I was asleep for ten years.” Noctis looks at him, a deadpan expression on his face. “Why would I need to sleep anymore after that?”

Laughing, he nods his head. “I see your point, Your Majesty.” 

“Please. It’s just the two of us up here.” Noctis leans towards him, jabbing him with his elbow. “Drop the honorifics, Specs. Don’t make me order you.”

Adjusting his glasses, he clears his throat a little. “Very well, Noctis.” Had he known how much joy it would bring to his friend, he would have used it much sooner. Even now, he can see the elation on his face, harkening back to how he looked ten years prior. “So, do you come out here most nights, then?”

“I do.” Noctis stretches his legs out, and looks up at the sky. Ignis admires his beauty, the moon lavishing its light on the chiseled features of his face. The beard is gone, giving the King a more youthful look, but still carries an air of regality. “It’s quiet up here. The light pollution hasn’t gotten bad yet, so I’m able to look up at the stars.”

“You do like looking up at the heavens, don’t you?” He smiles, remembering how often the two of them would lay their sleeping bags outside of the tent on their cross country voyage, staring up at the stars until they passed out from exhaustion.

“It reminds me of simpler times.” Noctis moves over on the bench, scooting closer to Ignis. He bites his lip when he feels the weight of the King’s head touch his shoulder, the two of them sitting precariously close together. “Remember when we’d sneak out and come up here?”

“How could I forget?” Ignis waits a few moments, then tilts his head so that his cheek rests against the top of Noctis’ head. Their hands come together, fingers lacing as if it were the most natural thing to do in the world. He tries not to read into it too much; they’re just happy to be in each other’s company. That’s all this is. Kindred spirits reconnecting. “Your father would get so mad at us.”

“Mostly me.” The King laughs, their arms resting comfortably on top of their thighs. “He never saw any faults in you, Ignis.”

“Now I know he was a fool.”

A loud cackle leaves Noctis’ throat, causing him to laugh with him. “My father may have been a lot of things, but he wasn’t a fool. I know that now.”

“That’s good to hear, Noct.”

Silence settles over the both of them, neither feeling the need to fill the void with unnecessary chatter. They look up at the stars, palms resting against one another as they take in the nocturnal beauty of the sky. He hears the Prince begin to snore, which surprises him.

“Your Majesty?” He whispers, and when he gets no response, he slips his arm underneath Noctis’ legs and lifts him up. The King rests comfortably in his arms, as he makes his way back to the elevator. Thankful that he knows where Noctis keeps his key on him, he takes the elevator down to Noctis’ apartment, and unlocks the door without moving the King too much.

He lays Noctis down on his bed, and gets him covered with a blanket, his hand touching his face.  _I love you_. The thought is mouthed to the sleeping King, still unable to give a voice to his feelings for him. He’s grown to love him more as time has sped on, happy to be by his side in one capacity that will always allow him to be there.

As he leaves the King’s apartment, he resolves to tell him how he truly feels soon. He knows he owes it to himself to vocalize his feelings, but the small fear of rejection prevents him from crossing that bridge. Things are nice with how their relationship stands now - to admit that he loves Noctis would damage anything they’ve shared together.

One last look at the sleeping King, and he takes his leave. Soon. He’ll make it happen soon.

***

~ ** _Four_** ~

They hit a wall with their construction efforts when they run out of supplies. Noctis suggests heading back out to the Balouve Mines, and he is quick to shut him down. No, they will have to find another resource. Ignis is not risking anyone going down there to retrieve more ore. It’s already a deathtrap - why invite more risk when they can just go dig more elsewhere.

Except, he knows the King is right. He takes it upon himself to lead the mission, as Gladio is busy with the Glaives helping to get the subway transit back online. And Prompto would be a good candidate, except that his weapons experience don’t really allow him his full range in such an enclosed area. It  _has_  to be him.

“I don’t like it.” Noctis shakes his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “Send someone else, Ignis. I need you here.” He points at his side.

He expected this reaction from the King, but he had hoped that he would listen to reason as well. “We both know that I’m the only one qualified to do this mission. I do not like it any more than you do, but Gladio is getting the subway back up, and Prompto doesn’t do well in that environment.”

“Then find a Glaive that can handle it.” The King gives a firm shake of his head. “There are plenty of them. Hell, send Ravus. You know he’s capable of leading a team.”

Keeping his head lowered, he chooses his words carefully. “Ravus is busy being a liason to those that still live in Gralea. He’s not here right now. The sooner we get to the mines, the sooner we can get Insomnia back to its rightful state.”

“I don’t want you to go, Ignis!”

“I don’t want to go either, but I have to!” He raises his voice, tired of resistance he keeps meeting from his King. He sees Noctis’ eyes widen at his outburst, and feels his stomach drop. Bowing his head, he exhales. “I will be back before you know it. I won’t be gone longer than a week. Two, at most.”

“I need you by my side, Ignis. What am I supposed to do with you gone from me for so long?” There is fear in the King’s voice, the same fear he can feel running through his own veins. “What if something happens to you?”

“I will stock up on the necessary curatives. Nothing will happen to me, Your Majesty.” He wants to reassure him that he’s going to come back - that his love for Noctis will drive him to work faster, so that he can return to his side. His rightful place. “You won’t lose me.” He whispers, too overwhelmed by the realization that this is going to be the longest they’ve been apart since Noctis had entered the Crystal.

“Hurry back to me, Ignis.” Noctis implores him, but gives his approval. “Don’t make me wait too long, you hear me?”

He bows, crossing his right arm over his chest. “You have my word, Your Majesty.”  _And my love_.

“Safe travels. We will see you soon.”

Ignis turns on his heel, and heads out of the throne room, his chest hurting. This isn’t a goodbye. He’s coming back. He should have said it then - confessed his love, so that Noctis will rest easy while he’s gone. Since that night they met up on the roof, it’s become a nightly ritual, Noctis falling asleep on him, and he carries him to bed. He knows why Noctis wants him at his side - it’s because he provides the same comfort and sanity that Noctis provides for himself.

***

~ ** _Five_** ~

It takes them six weeks to mine enough minerals to take back to the city. Six long weeks that Ignis endures sleeping outside at a haven, feeling like he’s in a lucid dream. He hears the sounds of daemons echo through the night, but they’re phantom noises - all in his head. He can see Insomnia, happy to see lights on, which keeps him from breaking down completely.

“ _Are you almost done? You’ve been gone so long, Specs_.” He receives a text from Noctis, the words making his chest ache. “ _Do you miss me at all?_ ”

“ _I miss you more than you will ever realize_.” He deletes the text, then retypes it. “ _Of course, Your Majesty. I hope Prompto has helped keep you entertained_.” He had instructed Prompto to split his time between the work site and the Citadel, knowing that Noctis would appreciate the companionship.

“ _He has. Please hurry back, Ignis._ ”

“ _I shall do my best_.”

The following day, he returns to the Citadel, leaving the ore to be dealt with by the men that need it most. After a shower and a shave back at his apartment, he heads to the throne room, wishing to surprise Noctis.

He enters, and sees the King sitting on his throne, looking bored as he stares out the window. He clacks his heels a little harder, and sees Noctis turn to give him his attention. He almost stumbles backwards when the King warps to be in front of him, the shock of his quick movement startling him.

“Are you really here, Ignis?” Noctis asks, the hopefulness in his voice brings a smile to his face. “This isn’t some trick, is it?”

“I am afraid not, Your Majesty.” He bows his head. “I apologize for taking much longer than I thought we’d be gone for. It was never my intention to leave you as long as I did. Please, forgive me for being a poor judge?”

“How could I not forgive you?” Noctis throws his arms around him, the two sharing a heartfelt hug. “I’m just happy you’re here now. It’s good to have you back.”

Resting his cheek against the top of his head, he inhales the smell of his King, the smell that he’s been carrying on himself almost every day  since the return of dawn. “It’s good to be back, Noctis.” He leaves the other words unsaid, but hopes that his King understands what he wishes to say. Fear grips him too much, but he keeps his arms around him, refusing to let go as they keep hugging one another.

“Will you tell me all about it? Did you go out and see Taka? Is he doing well out in Hammerhead? What about Kenny Crows? Did you go and eat there?” Noctis pulls away from him, each question more exuberant than the last.

Ignis smiles, and nods his head. “I would be more than happy to do that, Your Majesty. A little later. Now I must head back out, but I wished to inform you of my return before doing anything else.” 

“You’re neglecting your work?” Noctis makes a fake gasping noise. “Why Ignis, I’m shocked.”

Laughter slips out of his mouth, as he shakes his head. “I will see you later, Your Majesty.” He gives him another bow, and starts to head back to the doors.

“I hope so, Specs!”

He lets him have the last word this time. It’s only fair.

***

~ ** _Six_** ~

Two more weeks ago by, Ignis meeting Noctis up on the roof night after night. One night, more lights turn on thanks to the work that had caused him to disappear for six weeks. Noctis’ reaction is worth the time spent away, as he sees him looking more like his old self, now that familiar things are returning to their beloved city.

Noctis falls asleep against his shoulder, Ignis lifting him up to carry him back down to his apartment. It’s a routine he’s happy to be back in, but it feels like something is missing. As he lays Noctis down in bed, he admires him for a few minutes, and then starts to head out of his bedroom. “Ignis, wait.”

He stops moving, and turns around to look at Noctis, who is sitting up. “Yes, Noctis?”

“I don’t want you to go tonight.” Noctis stares up at him. “I can’t keep fooling myself any more. I thought I’d be able to deal, but I can’t.”

“Deal with what?”

“My feelings for you.” Noctis flops back down on the bed. “Gods, this feels so stupid.”

“What feels stupid? Your feelings for me? I’m not sure if I should be insulted, or grateful.” He fixes his glasses, a playful smirk on his lips. His heart is beating fast, as he replays the quick confession in his mind.

“I like you, Ignis. A lot.” Noctis pats the bed, and he moves to go sit next to him. “I thought they were just my crush feelings still lingering, but after you were gone for so long, I know that they’re not. They’re real.”

It’s a confession he’s longed to make himself, that it feels surreal to hear it come from Noctis first. To hear him admit that he had a crush on him, for who knows how long, it makes his eyes begin to water. “I’ve loved you for a very long time.” His voice cracks a little, placing a hand on Noctis’ cheek. “A long time.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I was a fool.” He whispers, leaning his head down towards the King’s. “Thank you for being brave, and admitting to me how you feel.”

Noctis turns his head, resting it against Ignis’ palm. “Will you kiss me now, Ignis? Kiss me, and sleep by my side tonight? And every night? Be by my side, always?”

Staring into his blue eyes, Ignis nods his head with a smile on his lips. “It would be my honor, Noctis.”


End file.
